


Never Again

by acemerrill



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: 5x08, Comfort, F/M, Missing Scene, and then only barely reaching out to each other afterwards, beautiful idiots trying to take a bullet for each other, this is what happened next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acemerrill/pseuds/acemerrill
Summary: This is a little drabble of a missing scene right after the scene in the cemetery. I just don't think Lucien would really be satisfied with touching Jean's face after going through that.





	Never Again

Lucien shut the car door behind Norman Baker and took a few deep breaths while leaning against the car, trying to steady his breathing and heart rate. He felt as though his legs might crumble beneath him, that was if his heart didn’t pound out of his chest first. He continued his slow breathing as Matthew drove away, and then, secure in the knowledge that the danger was truly past, he spun around and went straight for Jean. She was only a few paces away and she didn’t even have time to speak his name before he pulled her to him in a crushing embrace. His hands scrabbled at her shoulders and back in his desperation to envelop her completely. She had to struggle a bit to pull her arms free and wrap them around his neck.

Jean felt her feet leave the ground as he tried to pull her impossibly closer. She leaned her head against his shoulder and whispered quiet assurances in his ear, “Lucien, it’s alright, we’re both OK. It’s over.”

She could feel his heart beating against her and she was surprised by how shaken he was. She’d seen him in the aftermath of multiple standoffs with killers and it barely seemed to faze him. “Lucien? Lucien? Please talk to me.”

His only response was to whisper half-sobbed apologies, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

She slid her hands back around to his chest and pushed just a bit so she could regain her footing and see his face.

“Lucien, this was not your fault. A man was driven mad by his grief and he decided to take it out on you,” she reassured him as she stroked his cheek and saw the unshed tears in his eyes.

“No, Jean, he was right. I was so set on solving a puzzle that I destroyed that man and didn’t even think about what I'd done to him. He lost his daughter and it was all my fault. He killed Ned and William. He almost killed you…” He had to take a few more breaths, the little composure he had slipping away quickly. “Jean, I almost lost you, and it would have been my own fault.”

“Lucien Blake, you listen to me. You didn’t destroy that man’s life solving a puzzle. You solved a crime. His daughter committed a terrible crime, and you solved it.”

“But I…”

“But nothing. He and his daughter made their own decisions. All you did was your job.”

“But you could have…”

“Lucien, I chose to step between you and him. That was my choice, I…”

Her words were cut off as she once again found herself crushed against him, his frantic voice in her ear. “What were you thinking? He could have killed you.”

Her hands found their way to the back of his head as she rubbed along his hair and neck in an attempt to calm him. “It was calculated, Lucien. I don’t think he wanted to kill me.”

“But he said he would.”

“I know, but I called his bluff. I had to, Lucien,” she paused, taking a moment to steady herself this time, “I meant what I said. I can’t lose you. I can’t…” She was the one holding back tears now, and as though he could sense it, Lucien pulled back to look at her face. She looked him in the eyes and found the strength to finish her thought, needing him to hear it. “I can’t do it again.”

Lucien took her face in both of his hands and leaned over to rest his forehead against hers. He couldn’t find the words to reassure her, and he didn’t want to make any more promises he couldn’t keep. Instead, he settled for taking a quiet moment for them to just be close and draw strength from one another.

 


End file.
